Seminar video reels
The Seminar Video Reels are video reels assembled by various members of the Spring 2010 Seminar in Production class at Ferris. All 12 students enrolled in Clayton's class that semester were expected to assemble a video reel demonstrating their best work. Relevance to Dozerfleet Given the push of Dozerfleet to become more mainstream, producing a reel of past and present work provides a perfect opportunity for the Dozerfleet founder to gain more recognition in the greater world of entertainment. As such, several works are being considered for entry into the reel. Currently, the reel is expected to be of past films and video projects, but some stills from Dozerfleet Comics may also be valid entries. Dozerfleet founder's demo reel Due to its length, the Dozerfleet founder's demo reel was divided into several features. The Dozerfleet Demo Montage of May 2010 was the beginning. It featured works that were shown in a little more detail in a Ferris Samples Collage. There were also other works in a Dozerfleet Samples Collage. A Dozerfleet Comics Collage dwelt on works such as Ciem, Ciem 2, and Stationery Voyagers. Finally, there was a bonus audio feature dubbed "Trapezoid Radio." The initial demo reel would be replaced in January of 2011 with "A Decade of Ambition." That piece itself was followed up with a DVD compilation dubbed 3 Ways About It. Ferris showcases The following works were intended for use on the Ferris Access Channel, and involved the Dozerfleet founder in their production, gathered here into this brief montage: * ''Who's Who at FSU'': "Service Workers"': The intro, so far in as to introduction of guests, with emphasis on Kerrian. * [[Beyond the Campus: The Ferris State Criminal Justice Program|''Beyond the Campus: "The Ferris State Criminal Justice Program"]]: The intro only. * "Show 20" of Ferris State Live: A brief clip from the first segment. * "Staying Warm in Big Rapids": This clip from the first episode of Ferris in Focus (spring 2010 season) is part of the "Now Demonstrating" segment, and features the Dozerfleet founder and classmate Nate Totten revealing tips about battling the cold in northwest Michigan. Dozerfleet Showcases * Blood Over Water: A few clips from parts 1 and 4. * Kings in the Corner: Gambino mugs Smiley. * The Blue Face Film Strips: Kelina examines the film negatives, Katie awakes, both are terrorized by Marzwhatti the Lirquinwur. * Volkonir Journals: Attempt #43: Katie gets off her phone and Volkonir introduces himself. * When Bikes Argue 2: Ackro finds Barry's advice on women unhelpful. Hilo resumes scheming to nuke Mecca, and Colly debates female bicycle civil liberties with Betsy. * Ties That Confide: Reception Wishes: A brief snippet from the wedding and reception photo montage. * Ciem (2007 webcomic): A few panels from select scenes that literally page-turn to one another, telling the entire story in condensed form, set to various soundtrack songs. * Ciem 2: A few comic panels that dissolve to and from one another, set to a mix from the soundtrack. * Stationery Voyagers: A few dissolving panels, some music, a few clips of concept art. Set to "Peter," off the Heroes Official Music Score album by Wendy and Lisa. External links * Ferris demo reel for Lamarr English Category: Ferris State programs Category: Dozerfleet Studios projects